Edward's Best Memories
by CreativelySpecial
Summary: One-shot. Edward relives the best memories he has.


**AN: Edward Scissorhands is probably my favorite movie of all time. I just **_**had **_**to write a one-shot on it, of course. Enjoy!**

Edward stared out the window, thinking about the first day he'd left this mansion.

It had been a bad day. Edward had a nightmare about that day his father died; sad memories like those still brought tears to his eyes today. He had been sitting in his little, dark corner, as per usual, when he heard the gates open.

Out of instinct, he cuddled as far back into the wall as he could. Having not had any interaction whatsoever for God knows how long, poor Edward just didn't know what to do when the persistent makeup lady wouldn't leave him alone.

Thank goodness she didn't, though. At first, he was scared, more scared than he'd ever been in his entire life. But then he'd seen how kind her soft face was, and he realized how much he'd missed company.

As soon as he stood up, though, drawn to her general niceness, he was reminded of what a…freak he was when she gasped. He knew that normal people had hands, and therefore he wasn't normal. He had never felt rejection before, because the professor told him that being normal was a good thing; everyone else was the same. Why on earth would Edward want to be just like the rest of them?

But still, as Edward began to slowly approach her, he felt the same self-loathing that he'd felt for years. When he said, "No, don't go", those were the first words he'd uttered in a long, long time. It was like someone lifted an invisible weight off of his chest when he spoke to her.

He felt…normal.

As she cleaned his face, disinfected his scars, he told her about how he lived alone. The makeup lady, who he later learned was named Pegg, insisted that she took him home with her.

Riding in a car, getting outside of his house for the first time in his life was the strangest, most unnerving, wonderful thing he had felt in his life. He looked out at all the people walking around the streets, all of the houses, all of the cars and children…it was a whole new world. It was exciting and dangerous and fun.

Of course, the first time he laid eyes on Kim, he knew he was in love with her. In that picture, she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. When she screamed when she saw him, it was very, very painful. He felt rejection all over again.

Of course, since he was the new guy, gossip arose. Soon he was the most coveted after hairdresser and lawn trimmer in all of Suburbia.

When Edward met Pegg's husband and son, he felt sort of like a science experiment. Bill kept referring to him as 'Ed', which he later learned was actually a subtle sign of affection, and the boy kept asking to bring him to science class.

Edward was more than happy to offer his skills for the young man, and he soon became the most popular boy in school because he brought the weirdo with scissors for hands to show and tell, like he was an animal at a zoo. Edward wasn't offended by this in the least.

When he met Kim, it was like his life was complete. This sounds sappy, but it's true, nonetheless. She was all he needed to survive. Unfortunately, he had to learn otherwise.

When he met Kim's boyfriend, he felt jealously for the first time. He _hated _that guy. He just wanted to stab him with his scissor-hand and be done with it. Of course, he couldn't do this to Kim. He knew that she cared for him deeply. Her best interests were the only things he was concerned about.

The day the lady took him to her Salon that would be opening soon was the day Edward learned about sex. All his father had taught him on the matter was that he was to be a gentleman and not stare at women inappropriately. He left him completely in the dark. When the woman pulled off her shirt, though, he felt completely repulsed, instead of attracted to her like he should have been. The whole time, he was thinking of Kim and how much he wished he could be with her.

When she asked him to rob her boyfriend's house, he knew right away what he was getting into. Despite his naivety from lack of experience in this world, he wasn't stupid. He only did it because he loved Kim and would do anything for her. He also knew that Kim had a good heart and wouldn't have asked him to do it if she had known what was going to happen.

When the police showed up, he was back to square one, because he had no way to prove that he wasn't armed when he stepped out of the house. He could have just shouted, "Hey! These are my hands!", but they wouldn't have believed him in a million years. No, it took his friend, the large lady, to save his life. He still owed her for that.

After he got out of jail, it was like he was stepping out of the car for the first time all over again. There were reporters everywhere, wanting to know why the psycho man with scissors for hands had attempted to rob a house. He remained silent, because that would have been rather difficult to explain.

When Kim asked him why he did it, he simply told her that he did it because she asked him to. His biggest regret was that he was never very sentimental towards her. He didn't know how.

The worst night of his life was the night that he left the world he had come to know and love for good. For forever.

The cops were coming after him. He had accidentally cut Kim. Kim broke up with her boyfriend, but Edward was too upset to feel victorious in any way. He scraped up Kevin in a frazzled attempt at saving his life. As all of the neighbors gathered around him, yelling at him to stay back, it was too much for him. It was all happening too quickly.

As he killed Kim's ex-boyfriend, he felt no sense of pride or relief that he was gone. He felt nothing; he felt empty because he knew it would be the last time he would ever see Kim, the only girl he would ever love. The best moment Edward ever had was the moment he kissed Kim for the first time. It was soft and sweet and full of love.

As Kim walked away, never to see him again, he knew it was what was best for her. She deserved so much better than a freak like him. She moved on, got married, and had children who had children. She lived a normal, happy life.

To this day, as he stared out the window in a melancholy happiness, he had those memories with him that no one could ever take away.

Edward sighed stepped away, and returned to chopping up the ice that created the snow falling in the once-again peaceful town of Suburbia.

These were Edward's best memories.


End file.
